One Day
by MegaPenguin
Summary: So I got this from the One Day book, its one day in the life of Megan and Kate spread over 20 or so years : . Enjoy .


July 13th 1989.

The music was loud, KISS was playing, and one of her favourite songs for the young blonde high school student it was a rush to be invited to a college party but to actually be there! Kate's head was spinning; she was having the time of her life. A beer in her hand that she took sips from every so often to keep her buzz going. She loved dancing, dancing was the best part, and the room was filled with smoke from their bongs. Kate in hailed deeply, she never wanted to try weed through a joint, but second hand smoke was okay, but then suddenly, aloud siren stopped the party, the cops had arrived. With the room filled with smoke, seventeen year old Kate Murphy made her way through the crowd and over to the door. The last thing she wanted, or needed was to be caught by the cops at a college party. Just as she reached the door it flung open and the cops dived in, several of the teenagers and Kate piled out of the small dorm room and ran down the corridor. Kate kept running, as fast as she could until she was out of the dorm, she looked outside before running out the door, there were cops everywhere she had to find some place to hide, it was then out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a dorm room and closed the door.

The room was small and dark. Kate switched on the light to see who had just saved her. Her eyes fell on a smaller, redheaded eighteen year old with glasses. Kate smiled at her.

"I heard the cops. I thought Travis' party would be a bust." She said as she went back over to her medical books on the bed, she sat down. She held up a bowl to Kate filled with red nut shaped pieces.  
"Sweet chilli rice cracker?" She offered to a stunned Kate.  
"Um…No thanks…I can't eat spicy…" She said.  
"Oh, Irritable Bowel Syndrome?" She asked bluntly.  
"What?" Kate blushed a dark shade of red. "Um…No…I don't…what!" Kate asked confused.  
"Do you have Irritable Bowel Syndrome?" She asked again.  
"I don't really wanna answer that!" Kate replied.  
"So that's a yes…"

Kate stood there frozen, who was this girl and why was she asking such blunt personal questions…Kate looked around the room, there weren't any pictures of boys or bands just pictures of scientists and doctors. This girl wasn't like any other normal girl, this girl was different, and who was she? As Kate looked around the room the young redhead's eyes followed her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.  
"Oh um…No I was…just…I…I just wanted to say thank you." Kate said.  
"No problem…" The redhead replied looking back at her book.

Kate turned and headed for the door, as she put her hand on the door she heard a voice from behind her.

"Wait!" The redhead said.

She got up from her bed and grabbed something on the bedside table; she handed it to Kate and smiled.

"To help with your IBS." She said before heading back to her books.

As Kate left she looked at the bottle of pills she had given her 'Loperamide'. Kate smiled as she headed out of the dorm block.

July 13th 2000

"Woman aged 28, gash to the head, 4 lacerations of the chest." The EMT said as he rushed an unconscious Kate Murphy into the E.R.

Kate's mind was a blur, she couldn't even remember what happened to her. She felt as if someone was holding her straight to the stretcher. The pain was so much, almost too much to bear. Kate's eyes fluttered open she looked around and couldn't see a face she recognised. The double doors of the trauma room she was in flew open as a woman walked in, she had long red hair, she wore blue scrubs and a stethoscope. She walked over to the chart.

"Do we have an ID?" She asked.  
"Her driving licence says Dr. Kate Murphy." The Nurse replied.

The Doctor nodded as she wrote that down on her chart, she walked over to Kate.

"Kate, can you hear me? My name is Dr. Megan Hunt, it appears we're both doctors." Megan said.

Kate couldn't speak she was in too much shock. All she did was grabbing Megan's hand and she held it tight. Almost like she never wanted to let go. Megan covered Kate's hand with her other one as they looked into each other's eyes. There was almost a sense of calm, like they were the only two there.

"Kate, I need to get you into surgery to save you, okay?" She said.

Megan looked at Kate, those eyes, almost like she had seen them before, but for the life of her she couldn't remember where. A few orderlies came over to Kate's side to prep her for surgery. But Kate just held onto Megan's hand tighter.

"It'll be okay…" Megan said softly to her. "I'll be here when you wake up" She said

A few hours later, Kate was out of surgery, her head felt better than before. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked around for Megan, but she was nowhere to be seen. A nurse who was standing by her bedside taking notes on her chart smiles at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Where's Doctor Hunt?" She asked.  
"Dr. Hunt…Oh yes the doctor who had come from another hospital to help out today, she's gone I'm afraid." The nurse replied before going back to her work.

Kate laid there and looked at the ceiling, feelings mixed with anger and disappointment, she didn't know why she was taking this so personally…It wasn't like she could have kept her promise anyway, she's a doctor, a medical doctor, one that heals the sick. Kate, just cuts up the dead. A tear escapes her and rolls down her cheek. A soft sob escapes her. She had been let down, again, something she was very much used to, but what hurt the most this time, it was someone who she truly connected with.


End file.
